1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal amusement devices and, more particularly, to a novel interactive toy for pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices for promoting play and interaction between pet and owner are in existence today. Such toys include those resembling a fishing pole with a toy-like object carried on the end of a string. These toys can entertain a cat, dog or other pet; however, the pet may realize that its owner is indirectly operating the toy. Once realized, the pet""s attention tends to be divided between the toy and the owner.
Motor powered toys are also known. These toys have a supported toy-like object that is moved mechanically in a manner that may attract the pet. However, this type of device does not promote interaction between the pet and the owner.
The above games tend to be of a type that may be labeled xe2x80x9cpursuit-typexe2x80x9d games, in that the toy is moved, either by the owner or a machine, and the pet chases it. This type of game depends for its entertainment value on the pet being close enough to success in catching the toy to make the pet attempt to catch it, yet not close enough that it is overly easy. Such games often become equated by the pet to the game of xe2x80x9cfetchxe2x80x9d. Some pets are simply uninterested in this game.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new type of pet and owner game that is more entertaining than the above summarized games. The new game should provide a structure that promotes a game that is of a type that is more nearly related to the human game of hide-and-seek, or the baby game of peekaboo, and that will capitalize on animals, particularly domestic animals innate interest in hit-and-run and ambush-type games where the hunter is rewarded for his patience. The game should be attractive to both young and old pets, and should maximize interaction between the pet and owner, while somewhat downplaying the need for continuous strenuous physical activity on the part of the pet, which may result in lessened interest.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,953 issued in the name of Graves discloses a toy for animals which includes a stationary base with a propulsion means for tossing a tethered weighted object a short distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,844 issued in the name of Markowitz discloses an interactive vibrating toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,435 issued in the name of Udelle et al discloses an animal amusement and exercise stimulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,887 issued in the name of Silverman discloses a cat amusement device with a microchip functioning to transmit preselected audio sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,508 issued in the name of Markowitz discloses a remotely controlled interactive game between pet and owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,736 issued in the name of Udelle et al. discloses an animal amusement and exercise stimulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,326 issued in the name of Markowitz discloses an interactive game between pet and owner being remotely controlled and includes a mechanically movable toy animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,207 issued in the name of Goodham discloses a pet toy having a toy mouse that is extended from and retracted into a tubular housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,568 issued in the name of Udelle et al. discloses an animal attractant and scratching device.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a new type of pet and owner game that is of a type more nearly related to the human game of hide-and-seek, or the baby game of peekaboo, and that will capitalize on animals, particularly domestic animals innate interest in hit-and-run and ambush-type games where the hunter is rewarded for his patience.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive pet toy game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outer housing for holding a toy-like object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy-like object which includes a plastic mouse or other type of object that would be appealing to an animal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interactive toy which includes a means for extending or projecting the object through an opening in the housing at least a short distance outside of the housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means capable of retracting so that the mouse goes back into the housing, substantially out of the view of the pet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game between a pet owner and a pet, wherein the pet owner operates the means for extending and retracting the object out of the housing, and where the operator can cause the object to extend out of the housing to catch the pet""s attention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an interactive pet toy game that""s attractive to both young and old pets, and that maximizes interaction between the pet and owner.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an interactive pet toy is provided. The pet toy of the present invention comprises an outer housing for holding a toy-like object. The toy-like object may be comprised of a plastic mouse or other type of object that would be appealing to an animal. The interactive toy includes a means for extending or projecting the object through an opening in the housing at least a short distance outside of the housing. The means is also capable of retracting so that the mouse goes back into the housing, substantially out of the view of the pet.
The toy can be used in a game between a pet owner and a pet, wherein the pet owner operates the means for extending and retracting the object out of the housing. The operator can cause the object to extend out of the housing to catch the pet""s attention. In addition, the operator can alternatively extend and retract the object to engage in play with the pet.